Horo Horo kills Hilary Duff
by Stargirl-Washu
Summary: The title explains all. I wanted to do something like that and I had fun. Thanks again Exploded toilet bowl for grammer corrections. I really suck at spelling!


**HoroHoro Adventures  
****Horo Horo kills Hilary Duff **

**Scene 1**

_(Horo Horo walks down the street. Listening to his CD Player and singing along... Horribly...)_

**Horo Horo** _(Singing): _Tales as old as times

True as they can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly...

_(Stops Singing)_

Gee! What is Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson singing about? I thought they were singing about that Disney Movie Pirika loves so much. Hell! I prefer the Little Mermaid! Wait... why I here again?

_(Horo Horo gets shopping list out.)_

**Shopping List:** New Backstreet Boys CD for Plika. Her Birthday is in two days. Get Birthday Card also for Pirika.

**Horo Horo:** HER BIRTHDAY IS IN TWO DAYS!

_(Horo Horo starts to run to the record store but there is a small line. Hilary Duff is signing records.)_

**Horo Horo** _(Freaking out)_: WHAT? HILARY DUFF **SUCKS**! I HATE LIZZIE MACGUIRE AND I HATE HER MUSIC! SHE CAN'T SING! SHE NEEDS TO DIE!

_(Horo Horo turns to look across the road. He saw a store selling shot weapons.)_

**Horo Horo: **No! I can't! I need to buy Pirika's present. Receipt! Whoever invented them is genius!

_(Horo Horo runs across the road and causes all the cars to stop and crash.)

* * *

_

**Scene 2**

_(Horo Horo comes out the store with a canon and a canon ball.)_

**Horo Horo:** Hehe... this better work.

_(Horo Horo puts the canon ball in the canon and lights the canon.)_

**Horo Horo:** 1... 2...

_(The canon fires and it never hit the record store. It hits the car in front of the laundrette.)_

**Horo Horo:** Damit! It never worked!

* * *

**Scene 3**

_(Horo Horo was dressed up in black and had a knife in his hand.)_

**Horo Horo:** I will kill her! Ripper style. If a poor person in the old days of London could kill and get away with it. Then so can I! This is gonna be easy.

_(Horo Horo walks into the record store. Within 4 seconds he was kicked out by Security Guards.)_

**Guard 1:** And don't back! When wearing that!

_(Guard 1 puts his hand up and then down)_

**Guard 2:** Oh! And take your knife. Carrying that is so not nice!

_(Guard 2 throws the knife and it flies across the road and flattens a tyre on a car across the road.)

* * *

_

**Scene 4**

_(Horo Horo was at the bus stop crying. Not only did he fail to kill Hilary Duff but he never bought his sister a Birthday present at all. For he spent all his money on the weapons.)_

**Horo Horo:** It's not fair! People who are really talented dream of becoming successful and Hilary is an example on how dreams can be broke into pieces. If only I can do what Ryu does and put my thumb out, Billy will come and hopefully knock Hilary Duff down! Oh if only!

_(Horo Horo puts his thumb out like Ryu would do. Hilary Duff is walking outta the record store. Then all of a sudden. Billy comes and knocks Hilary Duff down in his truck.)_

**Horo Horo:** Someone up there loves me!

_(Horo Horo rushed over to Hilary Duff and Billy got outta his truck. They took one look and cheered.)_

**Billy:** I killed Hilary Duff!

**Horo Horo:** Not yet. She is still breathing. Once we shoot her outta my canon she will be dead.

_(Billy looks at the canon and picks Hilary Duff up and shoves her in the canon like an object. Horo Horo lights it up.)_

**Billy:** 1...

**Horo Horo:** 2...

_(Then the canon fires and Hilary Duff blows up in pieces. The only thing that survived was her purse with over $300. Horo Horo grabs the purse falling in the air and puts it in his pocket.)_

**Billy: **Hey! Can I keep your canon? For memories?

**Horo Horo** _(Smiling): _Yeah! I don't need it now.

* * *

**Scene 5**

_(Pirika's Birthday)_

**Pirika**: What did you get for my Birthday?

**Horo Horo**: We are going on a shopping spree!

**Pirika:** Yeah! This is the best Birthday ever. First Hilary Duff dies and now you are taking me on a shopping spree! Yeah! Did you know Hilary Duff blew up in a canon?

**Horo Horo**: No, I didn't...

_(So Horo Horo and Billy killed Hilary Duff. Everyone was happy and no one cared to solve her murder believing it was pointless since no one likes Hilary and she is a bad moany actress and singer. (Ask Christina Aguliera and Ashlee Simpson :P)

* * *

_

The End

**Author's Notes: I was about to put this story in my SNL (Shaman Night Live) fic but it deserves attention for it's self. If you like Hilary Duff then you are one sad person and don't bother reviewing my fanfic b'coz you will be wasting your time. If you agree with Horo Horo's Quote: "**_It's not fair! People who are really talented dream of becoming successful and Hilary is an example on how dreams can be broke into pieces_.**" Basically he was meaning that people who are really talented who can sing like Whitney Houston or play Guitar like Lindsey Buckingham or be funny like Dan Aykroyd are losing out to "Perfect" looking like Hilary. I would like to say this all came to my mind by Bon Jovi in the DVD 'This Left feels Right.' Hope you enjoy this Horo Horo fic. That and I wanna thank Exploded toilet bowl for spelling corrections. Thanks a whole bunch!**


End file.
